<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me by somewheresonderful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259418">Take Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewheresonderful/pseuds/somewheresonderful'>somewheresonderful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy, No mention of other characters, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Dream, Smut, Wish Fulfillment, a little sad, no usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewheresonderful/pseuds/somewheresonderful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Endymion would push her back against the Space Time Door - it always seemed more appropriate to desecrate the source of her solitude...<br/>...It would be so easy. Her hand wandered dangerously close to the knob of the forbidden passageway. She could just open the door and they both could fall into a universe where there was none of this. No King. No Soldier. No responsibilities.<br/>---<br/>Pluto has upheld her position with honor and diligence for over a millennia and has come to terms her physical isolation from the world, but struggles to reconcile the love and lust for her King that she can never satisfy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Meiou Setsuna, Endymion/Pluto, Prince Endymion/Meiou Setsuna, Prince Endymion/Sailor Pluto, tuxedo mask/sailor pluto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have this soft spot (dark spot?) for MamoruxSetsuna but it seems like an unpopular opinion LMAO. This was very haphazardly written in about an hour but thinking about writing an extended (E) version if it goes over well ;P LMK your thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was anything Pluto knew better than anyone, it was duty. For a millennia she had stood alert, guarding the space-time door from those who may seek to alter the ever-weaving story of the future or to spin a different tale of the past. Posted at the door of infinity for as long as she had, Pluto had grown accustomed to the physical aloneness, but still failed to reconcile the emotional isolation that was ever-present in her heart.</p><p>
  <em> The Stoic Gatekeeper. </em>
</p><p>A furrow left her brows as quickly as it came. She loathed this title the common folk used to refer to her over on the Moon Kingdom. They thought of her as unattached and cold. Her gaze hardened at the thought and her distaste for the name grew. Not only did it lack creativity but it was demeaning of the duty she had sworn to uphold. She was a Guardian. A Soldier. Or as <em> He </em> would call her, the <em> Goddess of Time. </em></p><p>Pluto’s face flushed and she instinctively ducked her head, although there was no one in this dimension to see her embarrassment. But she was ashamed. Her cheeks had no business flushing as she thought about the King. Her heart had no business increasing in speed. And her nether-regions certainly had no business becoming very very wet.</p><p>But still she rubbed her legs together, unable to cast his chiseled face out of her mind. It was always like this. Once every so often - Pluto wasn’t sure how often, as she existed outside of time on this side of the Gate - she would think about his smile and the warmth of his hand as it lingered on her shoulder. She liked to think this gesture was reserved for her. Desire heightening, Pluto crossed her legs around her staff desperately seeking friction.</p><p>
  <em> Endymion. </em>
</p><p>The words escaped her lips as she nestled the staff of her Garnet Rod between her slit. She stared deeply into the ornate gem atop her staff, losing herself in the vision like a crystal ball. At this point she would imagine him coming to her, as if answering a siren’s call. As she opened her still lowered eyes, she would see his feet come into focus first. Her gaze would soften as she slowly worked her way up to his face but she would always pause to admire his tuxedo. She liked when he came dressed in dark blue - it paired well with her own black fuku.</p><p>As the King entered her personal space, Pluto’s chin would lift so that she could lose herself in the warmth of his gaze. When he finally closed the gap between their lips, it was like he took away the weight of the galaxy with his kiss. She placed both hands on either side of his face and crushed her body against his, as if she could step into his hope and his light.</p><p><em> Take me. </em> She begged. <em> Take all of me. </em></p><p>Endymion would push her back against the Space Time Door - it always seemed more appropriate to desecrate the source of her solitude, rather than conjure a more elaborate fantasy. With his strong hands, he would rip down the top of her fuku to expose her breasts. He would worry her nipples with both his thumb and his tongue, and threaten to bring her to completion just like that. And when she was panting and rutting against him, he would stop and fall to his knees in front of her.</p><p>As soon as she felt the first lick across her now dripping heat, Pluto let out a high, keening moan. With one hand she pushed his face harder into her center and with the other she massaged her exposed breasts. The King licked long and slow at her slit and hurriedly stimulated her clit at the same time, earning unending streams of affirmation and encouragement from Pluto. <em> He knows exactly how to pleasure me </em>, she thought to herself as she tumbled over the precipice. But she already knew that he would - this was her fantasy after all.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She could still hear her heart pounding in her ears as Endymion rose to his feet. Pluto gasped out as his hand rented the fabric of her fuku. She had no time to catch her breath before she was suddenly lifted, back against the space-time door and legs wrapping around the King’s waist. Her head hit the frame as Endymion sheathed himself within her to the hilt and she almost found rapture again right then and there.</p><p>After a moment, Pluto clenched her muscles, squeezing him and earning a warning hiss from the King. He sank his teeth into the curve of her neck as he began to thrust her at an excruciatingly calm pace. She loved feeling every inch of his thick, throbbing manhood slide in and out of her but she needed more. She vocalized this through gasps and whimpers but still he maintained the steady tempo. In need of more friction, she reached a gloved hand between their bodies but instead he pinned it against the door, bracing her as he finally began to pick up speed.</p><p><em> It would be so easy. </em>Her hand wandered dangerously close to the knob of the forbidden passageway. She could just open the door and they both could fall into a universe where there was none of this. No King. No Soldier. No responsibilities. Moisture gathered in her eyes as Endymion thrust into her. She couldn’t tell if it was pleasure, sadness, or both. She felt her center spasm around his throbbing shaft and knew the two of them were close. Her eyes rolled back beneath her lids and her hand tightened around the handle as they both found their climax.</p><p>She came in three shouting moans but her core continued to pulse well after she had finished. Exhausted, she buried her face in his hair, breathing deeply to memorize the intoxicating musk and sweat that was her King. When he tried to set her down, her hand flew off the door knob. She wrapped her arms around him in a vice grip, shaking her head frantically. The tears that had been building finally fell. He always left her after this part. But maybe if she held on tight enough, he would stay. </p><p>But when she finally opened her eyes, Pluto found that her arms were wrapped not around Endymion but around her own body. Her feet were firmly on the ground, her clothes intact, and her eyes dry. It was a gut-wrenching reminder that he was never actually there. Their love story was but a figment of her imagination.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>